


There is no ignorance

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Convergence of Power [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Jedi Harry Potter, Missions, Padawan studies, Star Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Padawan Learner Harry Potter embarks on the trials of learning to be a Jedi.  Along the way he will meet unusual people, soar to great heights, and learn a lot about himself.





	There is no ignorance

“Awaken my dearest Padawan, we have a mission.”

Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, mentally wishing for just another hour of silence.

“Sorry, no can do.  Also, your shielding is thin.”

Suddenly, the pillow was gone.  Harry sat up, starring across the room at his Master.

“Did you say we have a mission?”  Harry asked.

Master Gil smiled, “Yes, Padawan, a mission.”  He threw the stolen pillow back at Harry, “Shower and get dressed.  We need to go over the details with breakfast.”

“Yes Master,” Harry said.  He put his pillow back on his bed and got up.  As he pulled himself together, he couldn’t believe that it been two years since the day that Master Gil had asked him to become his Padawan.  It hadn’t been lightsaber fights and rogue pirates, but Harry figured that was okay.  He got in enough trouble without needing rogue pirates around.

Dressed, complete with boots as Master Gil preferred, Harry headed out to the main part of the apartment, smiling as he realized that Master Gil had brought food for breakfast.

“Awake now?”  Gil asked.

“Yes Master,” Harry replied.  He filled his plate and collected a mug of tea and sat down at the dining table, eyeing Gil’s datapad curiously.  “You said a mission?”

“Did I?”  Gil said as he moved the datapad so that he could put his own plate down.

“I hope you did,” Harry said, thinking about the half finished report in his room.  It was going well, but he wouldn’t mind extra time to finish it.”

Gil smiled, “It just so happens that I did.  You’ll need to make sure you pack a nice uniform, we’re going to a wedding.”

“A wedding?”  Harry replied, fighting the urge to groan in disappointment.

“Yes, a very important wedding,” Gil replied, “this wedding is part of a deal between several companies that utilize the Sluis Van Shipyards and Galentro Heavy Works.  It’s of interest to the Jedi, and the Republic, in that there are a number well known ship builders involved in the deal, and what they create next will have a huge impact on the future of the Galaxy.”

“Okay,” Harry said, thinking that pushing through to finish his report would be more interesting than a wedding.

“You’ll actually have a specific job at the wedding,” Gil continued.

“Oh?”  Harry asked.

Gil smiled, “Not everyone is happy about this wedding, and there are rumors of threats.  The bride’s younger sister needs an escort in case of trouble.  Should everything go well, you will simply be her escort, should things come to a fight, then your job is to escort her to a safe point, which we will discuss on the way.”

Harry considered that for a moment, “How much younger?”

“She’s fifteen.”  Gil said.

Harry nodded and sipped his tea, “So, will I get to fly?”

“I assure you, Padawan, we are not going to _walk_ to Sluis Van.”

Harry groaned, refraining from putting his head on the table only because his half-eaten breakfast was in the way.  Instead he began to eat again.

“Do you think something will happen?” Harry asked when he finished his breakfast.

Gil looked up from the data pad, “I’m sorry?”

“You said there were rumors of trouble,” Harry said, “do you think something will happen?”

Gil smiled, “What do you think?”

Harry tilted his head, “I don’t think it’ll be bad, whatever happens.”

“I think so too,” Gil replied.

Harry studied his master a moment, then got up to clean his dishes.  When he turned around, he noticed Gil was frowning at the datapad.

“Master Gil?”  Harry said, hesitantly.

“Yes Padawan?”  Gil replied, looking up at him.

“If we both think that it isn’t going to be bad, why are you so worried?”  Harry asked.

Gil smiled, “Oh, it’s just Council politics, Padawan.  Nothing to do with you, and only peripherally with me.”

“Peripherally?”  Harry repeated, confused.

“It’s not affecting me directly, but I am aware of it and am assisting as I can,” Gil said.  “It’ll be all right.  There are reasons I’m not on the Council, and the politics is one of them.  I have more important things to do, like making sure you’ve got a decent uniform to wear.”

“I do,” Harry said quickly.

“And that your school work is properly packed,” Gil added.

“I won’t forget,” Harry said, “not after the _first_ time.”  One time he’d thought going a mission meant he didn’t have to do his school work, but that had lasted until Master Gil had told him otherwise.  The sheer boredom that was traveling through hyperspace sometimes made him realize that he was glad to have school work.  Otherwise, he’d be stuck reading old mission reports, or whatever else Master Gil had dug up for him to learn from.

He paused in the door to his room, “When are we leaving, and for how long?”

“Tomorrow, seven am,” Master Gil called back.  “We’ll be gone for ten days.”

“Thank you,” Harry made himself reply before throwing himself on the bed with a groan.  After a minute, he rolled of his bed and set to work laying out what he’d need to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not having worked this in, but for future reference, I headcanon Gil as looking like Jackie Chan. For reasons.


End file.
